Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C2) '67
|manufacturer = Chevrolet |year = 1967 |drivetrain = |engine = Chevrolet L71 427 |torque = 480.2 lb-ft |power = 434 BHP |speed = |length = 4448 mm |distance = |width = 1768 mm |topspeed = |height = 1265 mm |0-60 = |displacement = 6997 cc |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |aspiration = NA}} The Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C2) '67 is a Road car produced by Chevrolet. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are ten colors available for this vehicle: * Ermine White with Rally Red * Silver Pearl Metallic with Tuxedo Black * Tuxedo Black with Ermine White * Rally Red with Tuxedo Black * Marlboro Maroon Metallic with Ermine White * Sunfire Yellow with Tuxedo Black * Goodwood Green Metallic with Ermine White * Elkhart Blue Metallic with Tuxedo Black * Marina Blue Metallic with Ermine White * Lynndale Blue Metallic with Ermine White In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: 1967 was the last year for the classic knife-edged styling used on the Corvette since 1963. But Chevrolet didn't leave it alone. As previously, the '67 'Vette was available in coupe or convertible body styles, and the suspension was independent all around. Engine choices ran from a 300 BHP version of the 327 cubic inch (5.4-liter) "small block" V8 through the L88 version of the 427 cubic inch (7.0-liter) V8 with 500-plus horsepower. Only twenty L88s were sold, at a high premium, and only to racers. The "regular" L88 427 wasn't exactly underpowered, with 435 BHP at 5800 rpm and 460 stump pulling lb-ft of torque at 4000 rpm. As an added benefit, the 1967 engine was considerably lighter than previous big-block V8s for much improved weight distribution for better roadholding. The 427's sub-5-second 0-to-60 time is excellent even by today's standards. The 327 version was no slouch, either. The hot version of the small block made 350 BHP at 5500 rpm, with 360 lb-ft of torque at 3600 rpm. Sixty mph came up in just over 6 seconds. The '67 Corvette had good cornering abilities by the standards of its day, and considering the size and quality of tires available at the time. Four-wheel disc brakes, a rarity at the time, enabled it to stop well. The 1967 Corvette combined style, performance, and refinement in a way rare for its day. Acquisition GT1 This car cannot be acquired through normal means in Simulation Mode. However it appears in Arcade Mode. In Arcade Mode, this car is available from the start, and is classified as an A-Class Car. This car doesn't appear in the Japanese version of the game. GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Chevrolet dealership for 64,750 Credits. Trivia *In the original Gran Turismo, whenever you encounter this car in Arcade Mode, it will always start in 5th place due to balancing issues. *It can be hard to beat whenever it is in first place especially on high-speed courses like Test Course and High Speed Ring, although it can be easier to overtake on more technical courses like Trial Mountain or Laguna Seca. *This is the oldest vehicle available in the original Gran Turismo, although this only applies in the international versions of the game. Pictures -R-Chevrolet_Corvette_Sting_Ray_'67.jpg|A Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C2) '67 with racing modifications applied. The body resembles that of the 1963 Corvette Grand Sport chassis 003. The car is available in two color schemes: Red (pictured here) and Blue. File:CC67NL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 1's Arcade Mode. File:Cc67nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Chevrolet Cars Category:1960s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Muscle cars